Final Fantasy IV: The Flames of War
by ShadowWing13
Summary: When two Baron warriors and the princess go to help a neighbor nation in war, they stumble upon something so great that will require a whole new batch of Warriors. Can the newest Light Warriors save the world? Please review and comment flames welcome
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy IV: The Flames of War

Chapter 1

"Come on, Zeph, you know we're not supposed to be here!" A young woman called to her brother. The woman's name was Skylie. She was 15 and wore very casual clothes, the clothes that a typical archer might wear. A green and brown tunic, with a green skirt and a blue sash to show that she was of Baron. She had a very slender bow across her body and a quiver of arrows on her back. While she may not have looked like it, she was the firstborn heir to the throne of Baron.

"Skylie, you really need to start living your life a lot easier. All I'm doing is hanging out around the towers." The young man named Zeph said. Zeph looked anything but normal. He was 17, and had a red bandanna around the top of his head that covered most of his wavy blonde hair. He had a black-and blue shirt that was ripped in some places. He also wore jeans that just went past his knees. Most people would have considered him just a thief, but he was really a member of the Royal Guard of Baron. His father had known King Cecil.

"I know, Zeph, but my father said that those towers had recently shown signs of monster activity. And besides, you forgot your sword, remember?" Skylie taunted. Zeph's sword was known as the Eclipse because of its double-edge blade and the fact that its hilt was in the center of the blade. When it was swung, the blade looked similar to a black moon.

"Skylie, my sword's right over there." Zeph pointed to a corner. Sure enough, his sword was right there. "If any monsters show up, then they'll get a piece of it."

"Well here comes your chance, goblins are on the stairs!" Skylie cried. Zeph ran across the room and picked up the Eclipse. He turned around and got ready for what he thought would be a short fight.

Skylie grabbed her bow and a few arrows. "Now I'm glad Mom taught me how to use this thing." She thought.

Two goblins ran down the stairs, making as much noise as possible. One received an arrow right in the eye, killing him instantly. The other, morbid with fear, didn't even see the Eclipse slash straight through his body.

Then three floating eyes came right through the window. One tried to grab Zeph, but a ball of fire shoved him off. The other floating eyes looked startled for a second, until Zeph ran right through them with his blade.

Zeph panted heavily as he stuck his blade into the ground. Skylie went over to see what was wrong, and jumped back a little when Zeph spoke.

"I was doing just fine, Black." He said menacingly. Suddenly, two yellow eyes popped out from the shadows. Skylie jumped again.

"Sorry, Zeph." The voice was filled with sarcasm. "But I didn't know swords could move without arms to help them. You were tied up good." Black stepped out from the shadows. He wore a black mage uniform, with another blue sash symbolizing Baron. He too was in the Royal Guard, although he was a black mage.

"Anyways, the King and Queen have requested an audience with you." Black said monotonously. "Seems there's a problem in the world, and it's our turn to fix it."

"Wonderful." Zeph grimaced. "We get to save the world. Just what I wanted to do with my weekend." He sighed and picked up his blade. He turned to Skylie and Black. "Let's go. We don't want to be late."


	2. Chapter 2

Final Fantasy IV: The Flames of War

Chapter 2

Zeph, Skylie, and Black made their way into the throne room. Much had changed since the rise of Paladin King Cecil. The castle itself was now personally guarded by an Eidolon, King Odin. He resided in the throne room, next to the king in case of emergency. It was said that his stare was so powerful he could see right into the very souls of whomever he was staring at.

And it was this very stare that he was fixating on the three warriors right now. The three of them felt a slight chill, but not much else. They bowed to the King and Queen.

Much had occurred in the eighteen years that Zeromus had been gone. King Cecil aged just like any other. His once shining golden hair was now beginning to fade, and his armor was tarnished in some places. He had very weary eyes, the kind an old man had when it was time for bed. He seemed to have become more of a grandfather than just a father.

Queen Rosa, on the other hand, more than made up for her husband's lack of public display. She wore almost the same uniform she wore as a white mage, only the cloak was golden and the chest plate was blue. She would normally be seen at parties all around the world, occasionally without her husband. Nonetheless, she still upheld the basic values that a white mage and a queen would; Loyalty, Trust, and Honesty.

"You have finally arrived." Cecil said. "We were beginning to wonder whether you were going to accept our offer or not."

Zeph smiled, then replied, "My lord, surely you must know about the goblins in the towers." The people in the room gasped. "Just to let you know, it's getting worse. Two goblins _and_ three floating eyes. They almost dropped me out of the tower."

Rosa stood and said, "You both know that you are not to go into the towers. Zeph, I don't think that your father would appreciate seeing you this early in your life. Don't go throwing your life away." Zeph sunk his head down in shame. Rosa continued. "When your father died and left you in our care, Cecil promised him that you wouldn't get into any trouble. Please try to be more careful."

Zeph raised his head. "I'll try. Now what is the world being threatened by this year? Last year it was that giant Domovoi, and that wasn't even a real problem."

Cecil stood. Even in age, he took presence when he spoke. "Thank you for bringing us back on track. Now then, as I have told your friend Black, a threat has appeared in the world. We don't really have many details. However, I have been told that King Yang in Fabul has many of the finer points."

Skylie stood, taking charge as queen-to-be. "What do we know already, father?"

Cecil sighed, a lonely man's sigh. "All that we know is that it has to do with the small new kingdom of Agart. Apparently, they have started gathering forces for an army."

Zeph stood in an uncommon act of defiance. "My lord, why does this act threaten the world? We were not attacked when we stated that we would be remobilizing the Royal Guard. Why should we be hypocritical now?"

Cecil gazed into the eyes of his adoptive son. "Because, Zeph, of the leader of the new army. His name is Zemus. We fear that it is Zeromus reborn in human form."

Everyone except for Rosa gazed at him in awe. This was really bad now. Nobody ever thought that Zemus would really pop back up again, but everyone had taken precautions. Except for Agart. They had always said that there was no way Zeromus could attack them. And now they had become the next Baron.

Odin rose, his ears perked. "I feel a disturbance at the front gate, Cecil. I will be back shortly." He galloped out the door, gathering the eyes of all.

Zeph rose again, this time very slowly. He approached the throne by about a pace. "My lord," he said, "Why must only we go alone? Could we not take the army to Fabul instead?"

Cecil sighed again and said "I would give you the army, but for two reasons. The first reason, I don't think the army would be able to make the journey in the limited time that we have. The second reason is, if Agart learns that we've sent an army to a single location, they'll attack us and we'll be caught defenseless."

Zeph nodded his head. "Very well then. I assume that I will be leading?" Cecil nodded. "Good. Then who am I also taking?" Zeph asked.

Rosa stood. "I refuse to allow you to take my daughter. She stays with me." Skylie started to sulk. "However, you and Black should be fine enough."

Zeph and Black both stood. "Very well then. Thank you, your majesties. We believe we've heard all that we need to hear."

A trio of voices popped up in the back. "Yes! And so have we!" The entire room turned their heads and stared at the three new figures that had entered the room. They threw off the brown cloaks they were wearing. They were three females, one short and in a pink dress, one fat and in a blue dress, and one tall and in a very revealing red dress.

"Monsters!" Skylie shouted, but it was too late. The three monsters, Mindy, Cindy, and Sandy, respectfully, were already on the move. Rosa and Skylie headed to the back of the throne room under the eye of Cecil. Sandy pulled a long spear out of almost nowhere and started dueling with Zeph. Mindy and Black had a war of the magiks, and even King Cecil joined in on the fray, taking on Cindy and her powerful spells.

Sandy and Zeph began using such advanced techniques that even King Cecil couldn't do them. "You're pretty good!" Sandy said, panting. "If I were a human, I'd say we were pretty evenly matched!"

Zeph, also panting, cracked a smile. "Being human or not doesn't matter." He swung his blade lightning fast and then, with a simple flick of the arm, his blade had cleaved right through Sandy's body. "What matters is that I'm better."

Over in another corner, Black and Mindy had begun using the –Ra spells. As Mindy threw a Thundara at Black, he began wondering what spell could actually defeat this monster. Every monster had a weakness, or so he was taught. Black jumped back to reality quick enough to block a Fira with a Blizzara. He started chanting for his most powerful spell, but he never got the chance to use it.

"AGGHHHH!!!" Mindy shouted as her body was sliced in half at the midsection. Black, bruised and cut in many different places, had a grim smile on his face when Zeph offered him a hand. "We're even." Zeph smirked.

The two allies rushed to the defense of their king. Cecil and Cindy were attacking every second they could muster the strength, and it seemed like Cecil had the advantage. Just then, Black started chanting for a spell. "Fira!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. A giant fire snake whipped out of his fingers and headed straight for Cindy, who had a smile on her face, in direct contrast to Cecil's angry gasp.

"No! Don't do it!" He yelled to Black. Black had no idea that Cindy had thrown a Reflect spell on herself before she even started fighting with the king. The Fira reflected back on its owner, nailing Black in the chest. "Ugh!" Black grunted, falling to the floor. Zeph ran over to his friend.

King Cecil turned around briefly, but that was all Cindy needed. She quickly slashed Cecil at the hip, causing him to fall, beaten. She grabbed his wrist, and with an evil grin, yelled "Teleport!" A white light surrounded the king and her, and both disappeared.

The fight over, Rosa and Skylie stepped out, tears rolling down Skylie's face. "Is dad okay?" She asked quivering. Zeph and Black both stared at each other, grim looks on their faces. "King Cecil has been," he stared at Black for support. "King Cecil has been taken by Zemus." He finished.

Rosa broke down in front of them. "Oh my god!" She blubbered. "Cecil's gone! He's really gone!" She sobbed and started to wail. Both Black and Zeph were sympathetic for the both of them, as they started crying in the other's arms. Eventually Zeph decided that enough was enough.

"Okay, that's enough crying!" He yelled. Both women jumped, tears still rolling down, but both were silent. Zeph continued. "Look, we can still save King Cecil. All we have to do is get to Agart. We still need to finish the mission. Black and I will go to Fabul and gather what information we can. We'll stop in Damcyan and Mist and see what forces we can gather together. What we need now is leadership. We need someone to take charge and take the reins of the kingdom. Queen Rosa, you're that person. Don't worry. We'll get Cecil back."

Queen Rosa stood, her voice a little shaky. "Okay. I believe you. I will lead this nation until Cecil returns. Skylie and I can do it together. You two see what you can do."

Zeph nodded. "We'll pack our things, and then leave today." Black and Zeph turned and walked out the door. Rosa called back, "Zeph!" and when he popped his head out from the door, she said quietly "Remember what I said before. Don't hurt yourself."

Zeph nodded, then turned and left.


End file.
